empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Earth/Renaissance
The Renaissance (1400 AD - 1500 AD) period is the seventh epoch in Empire Earth and the last one that features archers. During this age, the first gun units—Arquebus—become available in the Barracks. If playing to any epoch above this one, choosing them as a ranged unit as opposed to archers is a much better alternative, as they continuously upgrade to the Nano Age. Units http://empireearth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Middle_Age&action=edit&section=1 *Citizen The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, as they are the only units capable of building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scout A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move through forests and are fast moving. *Henry V The king of England during the 100-year war, Henry V is your 5th warrior hero *Isabella of Castille The queen of Castille, Isabella is your 5th strategist hero. *Long Sword An upgrade over the short sword, the Long Sword is your last shock infantry unit, effective against archers. *Pikeman An upgrade over the phalanx, the pikeman is effective against shock units. *Arquebus The first gun infantry unit you can have. The arquebus excels against other infantry as well as gun cavalry. *Longbow An upgarde over the composite bow, the longbow is stronger than it's predecessor *Crossbows This arrow unit has an attack that kills unimproved infantry units with 1 shot, but it has a slow attack. *Cavalry Archer Second of the Arrow cavalry, effective against pierce infantry. *Royal Cuirassier Third shock cavalry unit. Royal cuirassier is good against gun units. *Knight Your second and last pierce cavalry unit. especially effective against shock infantry. *Carabineer First of the gun cavalry, carabineer is best against sword cavalry. *Heavy Ram A close-attack siege weapon, Heavy Ram can quickly destroy buildings *Heavy Siege Tower A siege unit that can transport 10 units and disembark them over walls. *Ballista The second field artilley unit, the ballista can kill multiple units with 1 attack. *Trebutchet The second ranged siege weapon, the trebutchet has indirect fire, and is effective against defences. *Basilisk The very first siege cannon, Basilisk is good against buildings and ships too! *Culverin First field cannon, the culverin can kill multiple units in 1 shot. *Priest A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in prehistoric-stone age, with no universities around. *Prophet A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by temples. *Fish boat - Bronze Unarmed vessel that can harvest fish as food resource. *Transport - Bronze Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 12 units over water. *Battleship - Renaissance Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigate - Renaissance Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galleon - Renaissance Galleys are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. Buildings http://empireearth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Middle_Age&action=edit&section=2 *Settlement A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a town center. *House Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Granary This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. *Barracks The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units troughout the game. *Archery Range From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until Renaissance age. *Stable This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units, until Industrial age. *Siege Factory This structure creates your siege weapons and artillery pieces. *Dock This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temple This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospital A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortress A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Tower Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Wall An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders Large and costy structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles. Category:Epoch Category:Needs Infobox Category:Empire Earth